fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer Evergreen
Lucifer Evergreen(ルシファー・エバーグリーン Rushifā Ebāgurīn) or the Demon Magician as people have come to calling him, was once part of the dark guild Sufferthorne. Lucifer left Sufferthorn when he overheard the Rune Knights plan to destroy his guild. He felt no connection with the guild, and severed ties with them permanently, this was when he adopted his current appearance, to hide himself from Sufferthorne. He uses his signature magics for deluding, and tricking people, creatures, and anything he pleases, breaking their mind in the process, this earned him his name Demon Magician. Currently, he is searching the continent for his two childhood friends in an attempt to begin anew. Appearance Lucifer Evergreen is a fairly tall man, standing at about 6ft with a quite slender but somewhat muscular build to him. He has short slicked back grey hair, broad shoulders, and piercing yellow eyes. However, the most noticeable feature about him would be his mask. His identity is unknown, except to those of his old guild Sufferthorne. His mask resembles that of the Comedy and Tragedy mask seen in most theatres. This mask adorns a wide grin stretching from ear to ear, and is entirely made of porcelain, this hides most of his face, leaving only bits of his jaw line exposed. Other pieces of clothing include gloves made entirely of silk, and a long tailed suit jacket that reaches down to his ankles. He also wears a wide brimmed top hat, used in several of his offensive spells. His manner of dress represents someone who is of a wealthy family, a gentleman with a clearly good taste in clothes and masks. Personality Lucifer always displays a very calm nature, analyzing and observing situations before acting. He is a very mysterious figure, keeping to himself, never involving himself with other people. He is not one to trust easily, and has a very paranoid aspect about him, always wary of his surroundings, but never really showing or expressing it. His mask is the only expression he needs, and it's the only expression people will see when they meet him, in other words he is his mask. Because of his mask people get the wrong idea, well they aren't wrong. Though Lucifer seems rather eerie with his mask on, his mannerisms say otherwise. Despite his rather introverted nature, if he has to introduce himself or speak to others, he will be courteous. He will remove his hat and bow when first meeting someone. His manner of speech is very formal, and with a quite charming voice. This however could be a way of deluding others into a false sense of security. Don't let his mannerisms fool you, Lucifer is known as the Demon Magician for a reason. He will try to dilute others to get his way, if not, then he will use force. His signature magic is based on illusions, and with that he will distort a persons sense of reality to get what he wants. Lucifer has a very sadistic nature, especially when he has someone is at the very mercy of his illusion or shadow magic. He wants chaos, and his motives for doing what he does are deeper than he might say. Though he has no care for another persons life, he will save those he deems worthy. Though, Lucifer was not always like this. As a child he lived more happyily, he was more trusting around the people he knew, he was kind, always had a smile to his face, and was always playful. As a slave, Lucifer was hopeful, dreaming of the day he would be able to escape. he kept his childish demeanor, always playing around with the others. But this would deteriorate as time pressed on. He became violent toward the guards, even tormenting several of the other slaves he worked along side with. Although he knew what he did was wrong, he couldn't help it, it filled him with joy. Brief History Not much is known of Lucifers history, his past is shady, and clouded in fog. What is known about him is his time as a slave, the affiliation he has with the Dark Guild Sufferthorne, the events that lead to his betrayal, and the betrayal of his guild. Files found among the ruins of Sufferthorne show that from a young age Lucifer was abducted from his family, and forced into slavery. However, the guild had taken Lucifer in after he had "subdued" a couple guards with a pickaxe. In the guild, Lucifer was trained with by the guilds top players, including the master herself. The various forms of magic that were taught to him were Illusion Magic, Shadow Magic, Reflector Magic, Bullet Magic, and Nullification Magic, along with his magic training, Lucifer was also put under harsh physical training. Prior to his betrayal of the guild, Lucifer stole files that he himself alone was unable to read. Inside these files, he found the guilds ongoing project, this consisted of the excavation of several magical artifacts using slaves, among these files were the lists of names of each slave at his camp. Passing through a town, Lucifer noticed the large amount of Rune Knights gathering, this was when he overheard their plans of destroying his guild. Before the actual destruction of the guild, Lucifer went back to steal the artifacts the guild had found. These included, the Gloves of Vampirism, Hats Trickery, and Mask of Revealing. After the guilds downfall, Lucifer adopted a new look, among the people he terrorized while in Sufferthorne they took to calling him Demon Magician. That's exactly who he became, he now searches for "brothers". Before Lucifer was abducted, he had two close friends whom he played with during his childhood, Kazama Lucifer, and Zero Kurosaki. Being close friends to Lucifer, he now wanders the country searching from the two remnants of his once happy past. Equipment: Hats Trickery: This hat was enchanted with a form of absorption magic, basically, when a magic spell is fired at the wielder, using the hats bottom, the wielder can then have the hat absorb the opponents spell. And if choosing to do so, the wielder can then fire that same spell back at his/her opponent with twice more power than the original. Each spell that is absorbed only has a single use, after that the spell is gone from the hat. Hats Trickery can also be charged with the weilders magic, enabling it to fire a canon like spell from the bottom of the hat. Mask of Revealing: This mask enables the wielder to read any persons mind, however, the wielder has to have a direct line of sight with the person they are targeting. Gloves of Vampirism: These gloves, like their name enable the wielder to suck the magical energy of the person the wielder is touching, even when in physical combat. However, if there is no magic energy left, their life force will be drained itself. When draining the life force of a person the wielders wounds will be healed, however, the over use of the item will cause the effect to backfire. It is insisted that the wielder take only what they need. Physical & Magical Attributes: Enhanced Strength & Speed: As a child, Lucifer had gone under heavy physical labor working as a slave, this consisted of breaking rock, and carrying them from one place to another. This still held true when Lucifer was inducted to Sufferthorne. His training consisted of running, and carrying large stone pillars twice his weight, doing this until he dropped from exhaustion. Despite his slim appearance, Lucifer is able to carry more than tripple his weight, although not super human strength, he strength is not something to shrug off. Master of Hand to Hand Combat & Enhanced Reflexes: A part of his physical training Lucifer underwent intense combat training with his guilds ace. Hours of countless sparring fine tuned his hand to hand abilities, and allowing him to follow up his strikes in a close combat situation. Some have witnessed his ability to fend off opponents without actually having to break a sweat. It is not yet determined what his fighting style is, but people who have seen him fight have noticed his use of shadow magic in his physical attacks. Though he gets more pleasure in countering his opponents attacks. Enhanced Magical Prowess: 'Because Lucifer utilizes many forms of magic, as another part of his training, Lucifer would have to constantly fight the other members of his guild, increasing his magic energy. Though not only did his energy increase, but the amount he is able to use in each of his spell was also trained. Through his constant training, Lucifer was also able to keep his use of energy in check, increasing his efficiency with his energy. This allows Lucifer to use his magic for longer prolonged periods of time. With more energy, and the ability to use less in his spells, Lucifer can use his spells in combinations with each other. Magical Abilities: Illusion Magic (イリュージョンマジック, Iryūjon Majikku): A caster type magic that revolves around casting illusions. Lucifer can usually uses this form of magic to deceive those around him, though he is also able to use it break ones mind. To Lucifer, this is the best form of magic that he has even learned, though he does have a few number of spells, he is quite skilled in casting them. *'Infinite Madness '(無限の狂気, ''Mugen no Kyōki): This Illusion spell can either be casted on singular person or on a wide range of range of people within 15 feet of the caster. This spell creates an illusion of a abyssal being chasing the victim, unable to flee from the being, the victim suffers a painful death, only to suffer this fate over, and over again. This spell is said to break a persons mind. *'Metamorphisis '(変身,'' Henshin''): This Illusion spell allows the caster to disguise him/herself as a grotesque creature, with the casting of this spell, the area around the caster is also changed. This spell in particular is why Lucifer is known as the '''Demon Magician, it is why he is feared by those he has terrorized. *'Mind Trick '(マインド トリッ, Maindo Torikku): This basic Illusion spell allows the caster to trick any person in a wide range, however, the caster will have to cast the spell again when entering a new area. Example: The caster can trick the target that he/she is a different person entirely. This is really helpful with getting into restricted areas. Along with his Mask of Revealing, Lucifer could create an illusion bringing someones most wildest fantasies, even altering their senses to make the illusion more real in their mind. Shadow Magic (シャドウマジック, Shadoumagikku): A caster type magic that allows the user to bend his/her shadows at will, expect users of this magic will be able to bend another persons or objects shadow to their will. Lucifer loves sticking to the shadows, as he is able to surprise his targets, and his means to offensive magic. He is able to string his shadow attacks together, inflicting devastating amounts of damage. *'Shadow Force' (シャドウフォース, Shadoufosū): The caster of this Shadow spell envelopes themselves in the shadows around them, enhancing their hand to hand combat, but also enhances their overall speed, similar to Shadow Sneak, however, Shadow Force allows the user to move in and out of the shadows much faster than they could. This also allows them to create various objects from the shadows around their body. Such objects include scythe like appendages protruding from the hands, to tentacles coming out of the users back. *'Shadow Sneak' (シャドウスニーク, Shadousunīku): This Shadow spell enables Lucifer to sink into any shadow he comes into contact with, allowing him to move around an area stealthily. Shadows must be present to allow this spell to work. In addition to moving around stealthily, Lucifer is also able to move through holes in a wall, or a crack on any surface, he can also partially come out of this form for physical attacks or to cast another spell. *'Shadow Lock' (シャドウロック, Shadourokku): This Shadow spell allows the caster to manipulate shadows into holding a person or multiple people in place. There must be a Shadow(s) around the opponent. Though, Lucifer prefers to use this spell when he has snuck himself around his opponent, or when they're lulled into a false sense of security. * Shadow Typhoon Blades '(シャドウ台風ブレード, ''Shadō taifū burēdo): The caster envelopes the opponent in a typhoon of shadow blades, causing constant damage. This spell can send an opponent flying if their center of balance is thrown off. * '''Doppelganger (ドッペルゲンガー, Dopperugengā): This Shadow spell creates a body double of the caster. Although this "doppelganger" is a manifestation of Shadow Magic it has it's own physical body, and is able to use magic related to it's element. This enables the "doppelganger" fight along side the caster. This magic spell can also be used along side with Lucifers Metamorphosis form. * Shadow Ball (シャドウボール, Shadoubōru): When this the caster uses this Shadow Spell, the caster creates a sphere of shadows on the palm of their hand, in a throwing motion, the caster flings the Shadow Ball towards the target, causing an explosion of shadow energy upon impact. * Shadow Rush (シャドウラッシュ, Shadourasshu): This Shadow spell sends Shadow forms of the caster rushing towards the opponent. * Shadow Claws (シャドークロー, Shadōkurō): The caster of this Shadow spell stretches their shadow to the opponent, the caster using their shadow to form claws that then attack the opponent in a fury of strikes. This is a very basic shadow spell, and can be completed by the most novice shadow magic user. * Shadow Blitz (シャドウブリッツ, Shadouburittsu): Similar to Shadow Rush, the caster is engulfed in his/her own shadow, then throws multiple shadows towards the opponent, with the caster inside among the shadows itself. Upon impact, the caster then unleashes a fury of close combat attacks. This spell works in combination with Shadow Sneak '''or '''Shadow Force. * 250mm Shadow Wave Cannon (250ミリメートルシャドウ波大砲, 250 mirimētorushadou-ha taihō): Lucifers signature Shadow spell, this spell is casted along side with Hats Trickery. Lucifer charges Hats Trickery with massive amounts of his shadow magic, only to have it shot out of the hat in form of a wave cannon. Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法,'' Dangan no Mahō''): The user of this magic mimics their hand in the form of a pistol, creating a sphere of magic energy, then shoot the energy from their finger tips in the form of a bullet. The user can also use to hands to make it as if they were dual wielding. Lucifer has always been able to handle himself quite proficiently with firearms, but he always found that carrying them would only burden him. *'Shadow Bullet '(シャドウブレット, Shadoburetto): The user fires bullets consisting of shadow magic. Reflector Magic (屈折, Rifurekutā): The caster of this magic is able to twist clothing, and armor, as well as reflect spells back to mages. This is Lucifers primary way of defending himself from magical attacks, as he can reflect the attack back towards his opponents. However, he has also been able to use it offensively, he'd rather not, as he'd rather defend himself. *'Reflection': When a magic attack is heading towards the caster, The caster distorts the spells trajectory, reflecting the spell back to the opponent. However, when creating this shield, the caster is only able to focus this magic on him/herself, and unable to cast it somewhere else. *'Distortion Blade': The user bends the air around him/her forming blades, then send them flying towards their target. This spell isn't only limited to just air, projectile spells can also be bended into blades, creating elemental based distortion blades. *'Twisting anguish': The user bends the armor/clothing of their opponents. However, when used against an opponent with elastic clothing, the opponent is left unharmed. Nullification Magic: This magic allows the caster to nullify any form of spell he is confronted with, within a wide radius of the caster. Though Lucifer prefers not to rely of this form of magic, as he has other means of defending himself with magic. To Lucifer, though this magic is useful, he finds it a rather cheap way of defending himself, but he will use this magic when in a desperate situation. *'Divine Bullet '(神の弾丸, Kami no Dangan): Combined with Bullet magic, the caster shoots a bullet of Nullification Magic, temporarily disabling the opponents use of magic. *'Divine Arrow '(ディバインアロ, Dibain'aro): The caster forms an arrow of Nullification Magic, then throws the arrow at an area. Upon impact, the arrow bursts nullifying any magic within the arrows blast radius. Notes #Most of the images here were taken from their respective wikis. #If either or both kanji/rōmaji is wrong, please correct me. #I will continue to edit this, as I am not too entirely happy with it, but I am for now. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Character